1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specific device designed to help prevent pressure sores on ankles and heels of bedridden persons.
2) Description of Prior Art
Decubitus ulcers are a common complication of prolonged confinement to bed. Many persons who are confined to bed do not change position frequently enough to prevent the sustained pressure over bony prominences that leads to skin breakdown and pressure sores. The causes of this immobility are usually paralysis, or coma, or a simple lack of adequate sensation in the extremities. These people need frequent repositioning to prevent pressure sores.
Over the years several devices have been used to help in positioning. Some devices are essentially large pads that surround the feet. These are made of several different materials, i.e. foam, cotton, water bags, air bags, etc. Their design is to displace the concentrated pressure from a bony point, to a larger area of the foot. These do relieve a percentage of the pressure to the bony areas, but not all, and will eventually lead to skin breakdown because they provide some continuous pressure to the areas at risk. Some devices are made of hard rigid materials with gaps over the heels and lined with soft material. These displace the pressure halfway up the calf and off the heel, but generally do not protect the ankles. They are also heavy and bulky and not well suited to a person lying in any position other than completely supine. When the user is lying on the side, the boots do not lie flat without putting excess weight on the ankles; and the user cannot lie prone without twisting the legs. Another device is a large block of foam with holes cut out for heel and ankles. These are unwieldy because they force the foot to lie straight up and down or flat on the side. They extend just above the ankle and frequently migrate off the foot, leaving it to lie on a firm surface. One device has similarities to the current invention in that it supports an arm or a leg and can roll. That device does not support the entire leg but puts the full weight of the lower leg on a narrow zone just above the ankle. Placing the foot or hand in an exaggerated elevated position is not ergonomic or comfortable, but effective in reducing swelling, yet has no advantage over level positioning in preventing pressure sores.